Wiol Ono, Aiedail
by Kkaebgalaxy
Summary: Summary : Kris yang memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Berawal mengunjungi kamar mendiang ibunya, Baekhyun mengalami petualangan seru yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Luhan jauh lebih cantik" "Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" "amnesia!" "dasar hidung terong," "mana ada wanita berkaki naga, idiot!" "kalian cocok, sama-sama pengkhianat."
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wiol Ono, Aiedail

Genre : Boys love-Yaoi, Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan and EXO members

Rating : T

Summary :

Kris yang memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Berawal mengunjungi kamar mendiang ibunya, Baekhyun mengalami petualangan seru yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Luhan jauh lebih cantik" "Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" "amnesia!" "dasar hidung terong," "mana ada wanita berkaki naga, idiot!" "kalian cocok, sama-sama pengkhianat."

.

.

.

Here We Go!

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, kegiatan rutin menyibukan Baekhyun. Memasak, menyiapkan perbekalan Kakaknya juga Adiknya, menyiapkan alat-alat untuk perkuliahannya, membersihkan kamar, dan yang terakhirnya membangunkan Luhan, Kakaknya yang pemalas. Ayah mereka sudah pergi bekerja lebih pagi dari biasanya, mungkin bos-nya yang galak mempunyai pekerjaan tambahan untuknya. Hidup serba sederhana cukup membuat lelah fisik juga bathin, tapi inilah yang harus diterima oleh keluarga Byun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun merapikan kemejanya yang mungkin bisa dilihat sangat rapi. Tak lupa ia menyisir rambut hitamnya menggunakan jari-jarinya karena mungkin laki-laki tidak terlalu membutuhkan sisir. Pergi untuk menuntut ilmu tentu saja harus memperhatikan penampilan, bukan? Jika tidak siapa yang mau berteman dengannya? Diambil tas punggungnya, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Melihat adiknya yang sedang memakan sereal, Baekhyun berteriak sambil terus berlari-lari kecil.

"Kyung, bekalmu dan Luhan hyung ada di atas lemari kecil dekat meja makan." Belum sempat adiknya menjawab Baekhyun berhenti berlari, lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melirik jam tangannya.

"ah, cepat bangunkan kerbau bau pemalas, ini sudah jam 9." Ucapnya, dijawab anggukan mantap adiknya. "hey! Aku dengar itu, pendek!" Oops sepertinya sang kakak pemalas mendengar teriakan cempreng Baekhyun. Mendengar seruan kakaknya Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bus, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Keinginannya untuk segera tiba di kelasnya dikarenakan dia belum belajar untuk test hari ini. Mana sempat ia belajar, di rumah ia harus memasak, bersih-bersih, mengurus adiknya bahkan kakaknya yang tidak tahu malu itu. Yeah, beruntung Luhan kakaknya memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik jika tidak, mungkin tidak ada yang sudi berteman dengannya. Hell, siapa yang mau berteman dengan pemuda pemalas dan jarang mandi seperti Luhan? Mungkin ini alasannya mengapa mantan-mantan Luhan putus dengannya haha.

Baekhyun hampir terjungkal saat ada yang menepuk bahunya dengan agak keras dari depan. Salahnya tidak memperhatikan jalan, malah sibuk dengan buku catatan kuliahnya. "hey Kai, bikin kaget saja. ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal. Mau tidak mau ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan.

"Kris, mencarimu. Dia ada di kantin." Jawab Kai dengan sedikit cuek. "kenapa dia tidak mencariku sendiri saja?"gumam Baekhyun, namun ternyata terdengar oleh Kai.

Kai mengangkat bahu, "mungkin dia malas." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, sejak tadi Kai menjawabnya dengan cuek dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Yeah, Kai memang laki-laki dingin tapi sebagai kawannya Kris seharusnya ia bersikap baik pada kekasih kawannya itu.

"Okay, thanks, blackie." Ucapnya tak kalah cuek.

"Ya! Seenaknya kau memanggilku. Dasar bebek pendek cerewet!"

Setelah berjalan cepat layaknya anak bebek, ia pun tiba di kantin. Pagi ini suasana di kantin cukup ramai, walau Kris siswa paling tinggi tetap saja susah mencarinya dikeadaan seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melompat lompat di tempat yang sekarang terlihat lebih mirip bayi kangguru. Saat melihat pemuda tinggi sedang duduk di tengah tengah kantin tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun segara mendekatinya.

"hai" sapa Baekhyun seraya duduk di hadapan Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"oh hai, Baek." Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun. Oh ayolah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Tadi, kamu bertemu Kai?" Kris tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Baekhyun. Dijawab anggukan singkat olehnya.

"Jadi ada apa, Kris?" tumben sekali Kris mengajaknya bertemu pagi-pagi, biasanya jika ingin bertemu pasti saat jadwal kuliah mereka berdua selesai. Mungkin ia ingin mengajaknya berkencan? Jika diingat-ingat sudah lama mereka tidak berkencan. Selama ini mereka hanya bertemu sebentar, sekedar makan di kantin, mengobrol di apartemen Kris itupun tidak lebih dari dua jam.

"Aku ingin ke rumah mu hari ini. Boleh?" ah akhir-akhir ini Kris juga sering sekali ke rumahnya. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Siapa yang tidak senang kekasihnya pergi untuk sedekar mengobrol di rumah? Itu termasuk kencan bagi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh, Kris-"

"Baiklah, sore aku ke rumahmu. Ow, aku harus segera ke kelas, sampai jumpa, Baek." Baekhyun sedikit kesal ucapannya dipotong oleh Kris. Namun kekesalan itu terobatin saat Kris menunduk dan mengecup serta melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai jam kuliahnya selesai, Baekhyun sesegera mungkin keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini suasana hatinya cukup buruk, yang tentu saja semuanya akibat dari test tanya jawab di kelasnya. Baekhyun hanya dapat menjawab 4 dari 15 soal. Benar-benar buruk sekali otak maupun nasib pemuda itu. Masa ia kalah dengan Sehun yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Jangan tanya mengapa Sehun bisa satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun. Sehun si pemuda pucat sekaligus sahabat karibnya berhasil mendapat 12 dari 15 soal. Benar-benar genius dan itu membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati.

Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, masih ada 2 jam sebelum Kris berada di rumahnya. Dengan berjalan tanpa tujuan Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti di depan toko buku. Cukup lama ia berdiri disana. Ia memperhatikan sebarisan tas laki-laki yang terpajang di belakang kaca.

"Sepertinya aku harus menabung untuk membelikan tas Kyungsoo." Gumamnya dengan miris.

Pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku sambil menenteng plastik belanjaannya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Merasa mengenali pemuda di depannya ini tanpa ragu ia menyapa.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Baek? Hey, ByunBaek?" dengan malas ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda tinggi, hampir menyamai tinggi kekasihnya dengan rambut merah gelap yang sedikit berantakan.

"Chanyeol?" pemuda itu pun tersenyum cerah. Mantan kekasihnya.

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Baek." Ucapnya sambil berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan walau Baekhyun sedaritadi menjaga jarak darinya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara sejak putus dua bulan yang lalu.

"ya, kamu benar. Sudah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu lagi. Bahkan di universitas aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kamu sedang sibuk, Yeol?" mungkin sedikit perasaan rindu pada mantan kekasihnya adalah hal yang wajar.

"ya, aku sedang dalam pengerjaan membuat skripsi, dan juga kegiatan basket akhir akhir ini membuatku sibuk." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawabannya. Mendengar kegiatan basket membuatnya ingat jika Chanyeol dan Kris satu tim. Apa mereka masih bersahabat? Atau mungkin bermusuhan?

"mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Cafe Light?"

.

.

.

.

Jujur ini adalah suasana paling canggung yang pernah mereka alami. Sejak Baekhyun putus dengan Chanyeol dua bulan lalu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi, padahal mereka satu universitas. Saat mereka masih berpacaran hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sebelum Kris sahabat Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya hanyalah perasaan suka, tapi semakin lama perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta. Kris pun menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa saja dianggap laki-laki tidak tahu diri, karena tanpa ragu ia menerima Kris. Yeah sebenernya Kris lebih tidak tahu malu.

Tidak lama setelah mendengar berita "ByunBaek si Kekasih ParkYoda menerima KrisTampan Sebagai Pacarnya" Chanyeol segera meminta penjelasan Baekhyun juga Kris. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat sakit dan merasa terkhianati secara terang-terangan disini. Setelah mendengar dengan serius penjelasan mereka berdua akhirnya Chanyeol merelakan Baekhyun walau sebenarnya tidak rela. Siapa yang rela kekasih manisnya direbut sahabat sendiri?

Chanyeol dan Kris itu dua sahabat yang memiliki fisik juga sifat yang cukup berbeda, hanya tinggi badan saja yang sama. Secara fisika dan sifat Chanyeol memiliki mata yang bulat, bertelinga lebar seperti dobi, jika tersenyum lebih mirip laki-laki idiot, suka sekali bercanda dan tertawa, hobbynya membuat Baekhyun kesal, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan romantis. Kris memiliki wajah bule, alis tebal, rambut hitam cepak, jika tersenyum lebih mirip bule tampan, hobbynya mengecup bibir Baekhyun, ia juga romantis dan penyayang.

"kamu masih berpacaran dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan potongan berry ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat cara Chanyeol memakan buah berry itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"kamu masih saja terlihat idiot, Yeol. Ya ampun kenapa aku bisa berpacaran denganmu dulu." Bukannya merasa tersinggung justru Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"jadi, kamu masih berpacaran dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

"ya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit murung.

"hei, ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?" Chanyeol merasa cemas sekaligus jengkel sekarang, karena tentu saja Chanyeol masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Sakit memang diputusi kekasihnya secara mendadak dengan alasan ia baru saja berpacaran dengan sahabat mantan kekasihnya. Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Dengan sedih Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, tentang hubungan mereka yang terlampau _flat _akhir-akhir ini. Memang agak tidak wajar menceritakan kehidupan berpacaran mereka pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Kris menjadi sedikit berubah. Setiap kami berdua tengah mengobrol tiba-tiba aja ia ingin pulang dengan alasan dia sangat sibuk. Ketika aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke cafe, Kris sering menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan itu sering sekali terjadi."

"Apa kamu tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dengan Kris?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"

"Dengar, Baek. Saat kita masih berpacaran, Kris tiba-tiba saja mendekatimu. Seakan akan dia ingin merebutmu dariku. aku tahu siapa sebenarnya Kris, dia dulu sahabatku."

"alasan dia menjadikanmu kekasihnya bukan karena dia mencintaimu, Baek. Tapi ada alasan lain."

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tertawa sinis. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam hingga membuat mantan kekasihnya itu tersentak.

"Bukan karena Kris sahabatmu, kamu bisa tahu semuanya."

"Baek, aku tahu semuanya. Aku memberitahu semuanya karena kamu berhak tahu yang sebenarnya." Chanyeol pun ikut berdiri. Untung saja di cafe itu hanya ada beberapa pelanggan. Jadi tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kamu ingin bilang kalau Kris itu selingkuh?"

"Itu benar, Baek." Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya sesak. Mungkin gerak-gerik Kris saat ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai perbuatan perselingkuhan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap meyakinkan diri jika Kris mencintai dirinya.

"Untuk apa aku percaya pada mantan kekasih?" pernyataan itu membuat kedua kaki Chanyeol lemas seketika.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kamu memberitahuku, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol ia bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Karena aku baru menyadari betapa brengseknya Kris dan kakakmu." Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah keluar dari cafe secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

uhu! chapter 1 selesai kawan. Ayo yang ingin me-review dipersilakan dengan sangat amat senang hati. Thanks sudah membaca FF ini sekaligus review. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wiol Ono, Aiedail

Genre : Boys love-Yaoi, Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan and EXO members

Rating : T

Summary : Kris yang memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Berawal mengunjungi kamar mendiang ibunya, Baekhyun mengalami petualangan seru yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Luhan jauh lebih cantik" "Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" "amnesia!" "dasar hidung terong," "mana ada wanita berkaki naga, idiot!" "kalian cocok, sama-sama pengkhianat."

.

.

.

_"Untuk apa aku percaya pada mantan kekasih?" pernyataan itu membuat kedua kaki Chanyeol lemas seketika._

_"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kamu memberitahuku, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol ia bergegas pergi dari sana._

_"Karena aku baru menyadari betapa brengseknya Kris dan kakakmu." Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah keluar dari cafe secepat kilat._

_Chapter 2, _

_Here We Go!_

"Bodoh, kenapa bisa aku menceritakan semuanya pada si idiot itu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Lelah karena menggerutu terus, akhirnya ia menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di jalan. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.

"cih, tidak mungkin Kris menyukai orang lain. Kris kan mempunyai banyak teman, siapa tau ia sibuk dengan teman-temannya." Gumamnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Namun nasib buruk Baekhyun belum berakhir sepertinya.

_Siuuut~ _

_ BUK!_

"argh! A-aw! Ouch what the fuck is this?!" serunya membabi buta di pinggir jalan. Rasanya sungguh ngilu sampai sampai wajahnya memerah sempurna. Benda sialan apa yang telah ia injak hingga dia terjatuh dalam posisi telungkup dengan pantat gemuknya yang mencuat ke atas? Coba saja kalian bayangkan posisi itu. Betapa sialnya hidup Byun Baekhyun.

"duh dasar bocah ingusan, merepotkan saja. Apa kamu terluka?" ucap pemuda yang tadinya sedang menaiki sepedanya terpaksa turun dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Ia bantu mengubah posisi Baekhyun dengan posisi terduduk di atas aspal.

"Bocah? Kau memanggilku Bocah, anak mesum?! Aku sudah kuliah semester 4 tahu!" bentaknya sambil menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu yang hendak memegang sikut ngilu nya.

"Uwow, calm down. Aku kan gak tahu. Maaf kalau begitu, hyung. Hey aku tidak mesum, aku hanya ingin melihat sikutmu, sepertinya terluka." ucap pemuda yang kini sedang berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun. Memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Sepertinya ia masih tidak percaya jika Baekhyun sudah kuliah semester 4.

"salahkan saja muka mesummu terlihat sangat jelas, hidung-terong-sok-tahu!" mendengar bentakan Baekhyun kedua kalinya membuat yang dipanggil hidung-terong-sok-tahu hanya meringis ngeri.

"Mana benda sialan yang membuatku jatuh? Akan kuremukan hingga menjadi kumpulan partikel." Racaunya, mata sipitnya menjadi semakin sipit karena mencari cari benda misterius itu. Hell! Seharusnya benda itu cukup besar untuk membuat Baekhyun terjatuh. Nyatanya benda itu sulit dicari.

"Hyung, aku tidak yakin kalau hyung bisa meremukkannya." Gumam pemuda itu sambil melirik ke aspal tepatnya di belakang Baekhyun. Dengan penuh rasa jengkel Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"W-what? pin konyol ini yang membuatku jatuh seperti terseret angin?" dirampasnya pin berwarna coklat kayu itu. Karena penasaran pemuda di sebelahnya pun mengintip dibalik bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku benar kan, hyung tidak bisa meremukkannya." Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa, bahkan hanya mematahkannya saja sulit apalagi meremukkannya. Dasar bocah hidung terong.

"terserah apa katamu bocah hidung terong." Sambil berdiri Baekhyun melempar pin itu sampai hilang di dalam semak-semak.

"aku punya nama. Namaku Zitao." Tao benar-benar harus bersabar di depan laki-laki pendek nan cerewet itu. Tidak terbayangkan jika Baekhyun menjadi temannya, yang ada akan membuatnya menjadi tampak bertambah tua 5 tahun.

Tao mengangkat bahunya acuh saat Baekhyun mulai meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' atau 'sampai jumpa'. Ia tak ambil pusing, dengan santai ia kembali menaiki sepadanya lalu bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ah namaku Baekhyun." Sedikit terkejut, ternyata Baekhyun itu masih tahu malu juga. sambil tersenyum tipis Tao menggayuh sepedanya.

.

.

Sangat lega saat tiba di rumahnya. Dengan langkah seperti anak penguin –selain sikutnya terluka sepertinya ia terkilir- Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya tanpa sepatah katapun saking lelah dan sialnya hari ini. Dilepas sepatunya lalu diganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Oh Hyung? Kenapa pulang telat? aku sudah menyiapkan makan untuk hyung. Maaf kalau sudah dingin makanannya." Oh sungguh melihat adiknya yang masih SMP begitu peduli padanya seketika hati Baekhyun mencelos. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki adik cerdas, rajin, dan baik seperti Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti kakaknya, yang setiap hari hanya tidur-makan-kuliah-pergi ke club dan seterusnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Ohya apa Kris tadi ke rumah?" ia baru menyadari saat ini sudah jam 6 sore. Lebih 1 jam dari yang Kris janjikan. Melihat tatapan penuh harap kakaknya, Kyungsoo pun merasa sedikit sedih.

"Iya, tapi saat Kris hyung tau jika hyung belum sampai di rumah dia langsung pamit untuk pulang." Apa susahnya untuk menunggu? Itulah pikir Baekhyun. Dengan rakus ia menyuapkan sesendok nasi penuh juga lauk pauknya. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan rasa marahnya, tapi tidak mungkin ia melampiaskan pada Kyungsoo, bukan? Adiknya itu terlalu berharga. Dan tidak mungkin pada ayahnya juga, bisa bisa Baekhyun diusir dari rumahnya dan hidup menjadi gelandangan. Dan jika itu terjadi pasti kakaknya akan tertawa terbahak bahak dengan mulut lebarnya seperti kudanil. Uh, membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin menebas mulut kakaknya.

Kakaknya. Oh tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Luhan. "Kyung, Luhan hyung ada di kamarnya kan?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh dengan tumis cumi pedas.

"Luhan hyung pergi tidak lama setelah Kris pamit pulang. Sepertinya ia pergi ke club." Musnah sudah harapan Baekhyun. Hidupnya sungguh sial.

.

.

Ini sudah 2 hari Kris tidak menemui maupun menghubungi Baekhyun. Di lapangan basket ia tidak melihat Kris yang merupakan kapten basket. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tepi lapangan yang penuh dengan anak anak tim basket.

"maaf menganggu. Aku tidak melihat Kris bersama kalian, jadi... apakah dia tidak latihan hari ini?"

"ah, hari ini dia izin untuk menemui adiknya." Ucap laki-laki yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Sedangkan laki-laki yang di sebelahnya tampak bingung, lalu ia mendekati temannya itu. "bukankah ia pergi bersama...pacarnya?" bisiknya.

"mungkin maksudmu pacarnya yang kedua." Bisik temannya yang lain. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan perkumpulan pria tiang itu.

"hhm, terima kasih. Aku... maaf jika menganggu. Sampai jumpa." Merasa dicueki akhirnya Baekhyun mundur dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum berbalik Baekhyun sempat melihat tatapan sendu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol sebelum pergi menjauhi lapangan basket.

Chanyeol memang sedikit terlihat konyol bahkan idiot, tapi melihat tatapan tadi seakan-akan ia ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak ingin menemui nya karena agak sedikit risih jika harus berbicara pada mantan kekasihnya itu semenjak kejadian di cafe.

.

.

"aish kenapa tidak diangkat ? sebenarnya dia kemana?" Baekhyun melempar handphonenya dengan kasar ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"aku bisa gila-"

Melihat mobil merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak juga perkataanya berhenti secara spontan. Pasalnya itu mobil Kris. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan juga Kris. Niatnya membuka pintu terhenti seketika.

"Yah Kris, jika Baekhyun tahu bagaimana?" pertanyaan kakaknya membuat Baekhyun bingung. Tahu apa?

"Dia terlalu lugu, Luhan. Dia tidak mungkin menyadarinya. Kita harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebelum bocah itu datang" Ingin sekali Baekhyun terbang lalu menghilang seketika.

"Benar, mungkin bocah itu terlalu mencintaimu hingga tidak menyadari hubungan kita."

Ini tidak benar. Luhan mungkin adalah kakaknya yang menyebalkan, atau semacamnya tetapi Baekhyun tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya jika kakaknya melakukan hal itu pada adiknya sendiri.

"Ck, dan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini terus membuatku kesal. Hampir setiap minggu ia memohon padaku untuk memutuskan mu. Tentu saja aku tidak mau." Dan pernyataan kedua kakaknya membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa terhenti seketika. Dari mana Luhan mengenal Chanyeol? Bahkan Luhan tidak satu universitas dengan mereka.

"Bocah idiot itu masih mencintai adikmu, tahu. Hampir setiap minggu juga dia datang ke rumah ku hanya untuk mengancamku jika aku menyakiti Baekhyun." katanya, diakhiri dengan suara kecupan. Dapat Baekhyun tebak jika Kris mencium kakaknya. Ugh!

"Luhan jauh lebih cantik." Ucap Kris dengan santai.

Cukup. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah kedua setan itu. Persetan jika mereka adalah kakaknya dan juga kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahan harus disebut dengan bocah lugu, dan mendengar mantan kekasihnya disebut bocah idiot, dia benar-benar tidak terima. Apa sih yang menarik dalam diri Luhan si kerbau bau pemalas? Bukan berarti berwajah cantik ia memiliki sifat yang baik juga. Ia tidak bermaksud menjelekkan kakaknya hanya saja itu memang kenyataan. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin mencolok mata indah kakaknya. Ya, hanya kakaknya, ia tidak menyalahkan Kris, mungkin saja kakaknya yang suka menggoda kekasihnya itu.

_BRAK_

.

.

"Baek?" panggil Kris saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kris segera mengendalikan mimik wajahnya yang awalnya sedikit tersentak menjadi agak tenang. Hal ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi kenapa secepat ini? pikirinya.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Baru pulang?" heol! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menebas hidung kakaknya yang tidak seberapa itu lalu menendang pantat kakaknya hingga menjadi datar. Dengan langkah kaku Baekhyun mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Enak yah pacaran di rumah. Uh oh maaf jika aku menganggu." Dilihat penampilan Luhan hari ini jauh dari kata kumal. Dia terlihat segar dan wangi sehabis mandi, bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah tahu jika Luhan punya kaos bermerk mahal.

"Jadi kamu merelakan Kris untukku, Baek? Oh sungguh adik yang manis." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kris yang melihatnya dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak tahu sama sekali jika Kris sebrengsek ini.

"Ambil saja sesukamu. jika perlu enyah saja kalian dari hadapanku. Untuk apa aku memelihara pria-tiang-brengsek seperti dia." Ucapanya, diakhiri dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Dengan langkah lebar ia menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Mencoba mengabaikan suara ricuh ayah juga adiknya yang terus terusan memanggilnya untuk keluar kamar. Sudah semalaman Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Bahkan ia masih memakai pakaian kemarin.

"Baekhyun! Apa kamu sakit? Hey jawab ayah! Jangan membuat panik kami." Seru ayahnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan headset dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sayup sayup ia mendengar teriakan adiknya namun tidak ia gubris.

Tidur pun tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Setelah melepas headsetnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk dan mendengar apa ayah dan adiknya masih berteriak-teriak, nyatanya mereka sudah menyerah untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar kamar.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya. Mengabaikan rasa lelah dan frustasinya, kemudian pergi keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Pintu pun ia buka dengan sepelan mungkin tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika ia keluar kamar. Ia tengok kiri dan kanannya. Aman. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Seharian tidak keluar kamar tentu saja membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Ayahnya pasti sudah pergi kerja, Kyungsoo sudah berangkat sekolah, dan -oh dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyebutkannya- kakaknya yang keparat pasti pergi kuliah. Jadi, ia sendirian di rumah, setidaknya Kyungsoo menyisakan sarapan untuknya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah makan dan minum beres, Baekhyun berniat untuk kembali ke kamar kemudian mandi dan pergi kuliah.

_Krieet_

Refleks Baekhyun menoleh ke sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai dua tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Tunggu itu kan kamar mendiang ibunya? Tentu saja bukan kamar tidur, tapi kamar yang dikhususkan untuk tempat penyimpanan barang barang ibunya dulu.

Siapa yang membuka kamar itu? Apakah hantu? Atau roh ibunya? Penasaran bercampur takut Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar itu. Keadaan kamar itu bersih, karena setiap hari mereka merawatnya dengan baik. Barang barang ibunya seperti lemari pakaian, meja rias, buku, photo, bahkan cermin besar ada di sana dalam keadaan terawat. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak memasuki kamar itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat benda berbentuk centaurus dengan warna coklat kayu berada di bawah cermin besar.

"Pin? Itu kan pin yang membuatku terjatuh tempo hari. Y-yah tidak mungkin pin itu terbang sendiri ke sini. Ugh! kenapa aku jadi merinding?" mungkin bisa saja Baekhyun berlari keluar lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimut bebeknya. Tapi Baekhyun malah berjalan mendekat lalu memungut pin centaurus itu. Kemudian ia memandangi bayangannya sendiri di cermin besar milik mendiang ibunya.

"aku... tampan. Hell, tentu saja aku tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari sibrengsek-Luhan-" perkataanya terhenti saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan bayangannya sendiri. Kini wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mata sipitnya terolesi eyeliner tipis, rambutnya yang semula berwarna coklat tua menjadi hitam sedikit berantakan, ada bekas luka di sudut mata kirinya.

Baekhyun pun menjatuhkan pin itu saat melihat wajahnya berubah di depan cermin besar. "A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi seperti preman begitu?" Baekhyun terus maju langkah demi langkah. hampir saja Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, ketika ada sesuatu yang menariknya dengan sangat kuat. "Y-Ya sekarang apa lagi, AAAAA!" kamar itu pun menjadi sepi seketika, karena Baekhyun secara misterius tersedot ke dalam cermis besar itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di tepi hutan sambil tersenggal-senggal, lalu berusaha memulihkan laju pernapasannya seperti semula. Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali, apalagi mandi. Dimakannya apa pun yang bisa ia makan—daun-dauan, buah-buahan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu jika itu mungkin saja beracun.

Pakaiannya robek-robek, kotor, dan bau. Dia masih bertahan hidup selama ini dari kejaran dua ekor serigala bersayap. Anehnya Baekhyun dapat melawan dua serigala bersayap itu. Mungkin berkat tendangan juga tinjuan manjur Baekhyun. Gigi mereka yang tajam dapat menggigit dan mengoyak kapan pun. Baekhyun tidak sanggup kabur lebih lama lagi. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun butuh tidur dan makanan yang layak.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tahu tahu ia sudah terbangun di pinggir sungai lalu tidak lama kemudian ia menjumpai dua ekor serigala bersayap lapar yang berusaha menyantapnya bulat-bulat.

Baekhyun tidak ingat sama sekali, kenapa ia bisa tertidur di tepi sungai sambil menggenggam pin centaurus. Ia hanya mengingat namanya saja. ia tidak ingat dari mana asalnya? Apa yang membuat ia sampai di sana? Dan kenapa hidupnya sungguh sial?

"Oho! Jalan buntu, hah? Nasibmu sungguh menyedihkan, anak muda." Ucap serigala itu melalui pikiran Baekhyun karena serigala itu tidak bisa berbicara secara langsung namun dapat mengerti apa yang diucapkan manusia, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, pak serigala, dagingku pahit, alot, dan basi. Makan saja binatang yang ada di hutan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan ranting pohon ke depan. Tidak mungkin ia meluncurkan dirinya ke dalam jurang, tentu saja Baekhyun masih ingin hidup.

"Nak, walau kamu terlihat seperti bocah gelandangan, harum daging dan darahmu sungguh menggoda kami berdua. benarkan, saudaraku?" sial, ia tidak mau jika hidupnya sampai disini. Hilang ingatan membuatkan tersiksa. Baekhyun mengerang. Dia ingin berbaring saja di sana dan pingsan, tapi ia harus terus bergerak.

Di sebelah kanan Baekhyun terdapat jalan setapak entah menuju mana. Mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik ketimbang harus melucur ke jurang. Di tendang nya salah satu serigala itu hingga terpental menubruk saudaranya.

Baekhyun lari ke jalan setapak sekuat tenaga. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar kencang. Pergelangan kakinya ngilu. Terdengar suara seseorang berteriak. Ia menoleh ke atas pohon, terlihat pemuda yang membawa busur memasang anak panah. Baekhyun memekik, "Hey, tunggu!"

Namun, anak laki-laki itu tidak sedang membidik Baekhyun. Panah terlempar ke atas kepala Baekhyun. Seekor serigala meraung-raung kesakitan. Pemuda kedua menyiagakan tombaknya, melambaikan tangannya cepat supaya Baekhyun bergegas lari memasuki sebuah terowongan yang berjarak 10 meter darinya.

"Kena kau!" pekik pemuda yang tadinya sedang memegang sebuah tombak. Baekhyun menoleh saat tombak tersebut menancap pada kepala serigala. Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah terowongan tua. "Terima kasih," katanya kepada kedua pemuda itu. Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat ingin melihat wajah keduanya.

Setelah sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya Baekhyun hanya melihat topeng besi yang terpasang dimasing masing wajah pemuda itu. "Kami akan membuka topeng ini, jika kita sudah sampai di markas." seakan tau jika Baekhyun ingin melihat wajah mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tembakan bagus."

"Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" si pemanah memprotes saat serigala yang terpanah berlari mendekati mereka bertiga. "Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas, serigala itu tidak bisa memasuki terowongan ini." Seru pemuda berambut pirang. Disetujui si pemuda pemanah.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Baek... Hyun?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Chapter 2 selesai, disini Baekhyun memulai petualangannya. hoho terima kasih banyak buat yang me-review, favourite, dan follow!

silakan mereview khususnya bagi yang belum mereview yah!

aku sengaja nge-update secepat mungkin, takut ide-ide aku tiba-tiba ilang.

maafkan jika di fanfic ini Luhan dinistain sama aku. gak tau kenapa, cocok aja. haha

tenang aja bagi yang pengen liat member-member lain dan couple-couple lain, karena seiring bertambahnya chapter pasti pada bermunculan kok.

sampai jumpa di next chapter okay


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Wiol Ono, Aiedail

Genre : Boys love-Yaoi, Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan and EXO members

Rating : T

Summary :

Kris yang memiliki alasan sendiri untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya. Berawal mengunjungi kamar mendiang ibunya, Baekhyun mengalami petualangan seru yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Luhan jauh lebih cantik" "Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" "amnesia!" "dasar hidung terong," "mana ada wanita berkaki naga, idiot!" "kalian cocok, sama-sama pengkhianat."

.

.

_"Hey, panahku seharusnya membunuh serigala jelek itu!" si pemanah memprotes saat serigala yang terpanah berlari mendekati mereka bertiga. "Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas, serigala itu tidak bisa memasuki terowongan ini." Seru pemuda berambut pirang. Disetujui si pemuda pemanah._

_"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"_

_"Byun Baekhyun."_

_"Baek... Hyun?"_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 – Here we go!

.

.

.

"B-B-Ba-"

"Hey bodoh, perhatikan jalanmu jika tidak ingin dicabik makhluk itu!" Cerca pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan wajah kesal. Suaranya yang berat dan dingin tidak dapat tersembunyikan dibalik topeng besinya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda berkaos hijau menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seolah-olah dia baru menemukan berlian yang sudah hilang jutaan tahun. Mereka terus berlari, menghindari bebatuan besar, tumpukan kayu berlumut dan reruntuhan batu kapur. Pergelangan kakinya yang ngilu kini bertambah parah akibat nekat menendang serigala itu sebelumnya.

"Perlu aku gendong?" tanya pemuda berbaju berwarna emm, mungkin putih sebelumnya? Tapi sekarang warnanya seperti sudah tercelup cat lumpur kental.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, jika kita berhenti 5 detik saja serigala itu bisa menggigit pantatku." Well, bukannya pemuda pemanah itu ingin melihat Baekhyun tersiksa, tapi serigala itu mengejar mereka dengan amat cepat, panah yang menancap di punggungnya seakan-akan tidak mengganggunya.

"Kau benar-benar tega? Bisa-bisa kakinya patah di tengah perjalanan." Hiperbolis sekali pemuda pirang itu. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpat. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus, rambutnya sudah lepek seperti terkena minyak jelantah, matanya merah karena tidak tidur beberapa hari.

"Kurasa kita bisa berhen- aish kenapa serigala jelek itu bisa memasuki terowongan ini, sih?" tidak sampai sedetik mereka berhenti, serigala itu sudah memasuki terowongan dengan mudahnya. Asap mengepul disekitar tubuhnya, tapi tidak membakar bulunya sedikitpun.

" Sepertinya kita baru menyadari kalau serigala itu adalah seekor alpha. Sebaiknya, kau bawa Baekhyun ke markas, biar ku tangani si alpha kurus ini." Pemuda pembawa tombak awalnya ragu membiarkan temannya melawan seekor serigala alpha, tapi disisi lain ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda pendek ini ke markas untuk segera menerima penyembuhan, melihat keadaannya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Yeol. Tapi kami tetap berada tidak jauh darimu. Kita harus pulang ke markas bersama." Meski sedikit heran, pemuda yang dipanggil Yeol itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan mulai memanah si alpha secara acak dengan beberapa anak panah.

Serigala bersayap itu cukup gesit menghindari panah-panah tembaga miliknya. Merasa frustasi karena tidak satupun panah menyentuh tubuh serigala itu, akhirnya ia berlari mendekat dan meninju moncong si alpha. Lalu ia tarik ekornya yang berbulu lebat dengan satu tarikan keras dan dilemparnya si alpha itu hingga membentur dinding terowongan.

"Mati kau, alpha payah! Bahkan kau tidak pantas disebut alpha." Ejeknya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Merasa terhina serigala itu mulai bangkit dan menerjang Chanyeol hingga posisi mereka saling menindih. "Kau berani menghinaku, dasar anak bebal!" desis serigala itu dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terlambat bereaksi hanya melongo kaget. Ia berusaha menggapai anak panah yang terletak dibalik bahunya, namun si alpha menggigit lengannya.

Baekhyun dan pemuda disampingnya menatap ngeri saat mendengar jeritan Chanyeol. "Sial, aku hanya membawa satu tombak." sesalnya. Entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun melangkah maju. "Aku akan menolongnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak punya-"

Perutnya seakan melilit ketika ada sesuatu yang hendak dimuntahkannya. Sebagai insting Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah. Seketika tidak terjadi sesuatu, namun lambat laun keluarlah setitik cahaya putih yang memanjang menuju mata si serigala. Merasa pusing serigala itu melepaskan gigitannya dan mundur sempoyongan akibat tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Semakin Baekhyun melangkah maju, semakin serigala itu mundur dan melolong kesakitan. dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya, dan ketika itu pula mata serigala itu meledak dan menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Wow."

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol hanya menatap serigala itu dengan ekspresi ingin muntah. Lalu menatap lengan kanannya dengan cemas. "Yeah, tidak terlalu parah."

"Jadi siapa yang melakukannya? Aku harus berterima kasih pada siapa?" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju kedua orang yang tidak jauh darinya. Matanya kini beralih pada pemuda pendek yang berdiri sambil membungkuk dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu harus berterima kasih padaku." Pinta Baekhyun dengan napas yang tercekat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak yakin. Mana mungkin pemuda kurus nan kotor ini mempunyai kekuatan mengerikan seperti tadi. Jika itu sahabatnya ia bisa percaya. Risih ditatap secara intens olehnya, Baekhyun meringis malu.

"Berterima kasihnya nanti saja. Kita harus segera pulang ke markas."

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai di markas." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang. Jika saja kakinya tidak sedang terluka mungkin Baekhyun langsung berlari kesana kemari seperti anak penguin yang kesenangan melihat tempat yang unik di tengah hutan.

Markas itu seperti perkemahan, namun bukan perkemahan pada umumnya. Tenda disini sangat besar hampir sebesar rumah-rumah, juga terlihat sangat kokoh. Setiap tenda mungkin bisa menampung hingga 15 orang sekaligus. Dan setiap tenda pula memiliki warna dan ciri khas yang berbeda. Posisi tenda-tenda itu dibuat setengah lingkaran dengan api unggun yang sedang padam di tengahnya.

Berbagai variasi rumput memenuhi markas tersebut. Mulai dari yang daunnya berbentuk jarum hingga berbentuk trisula. Warnanya pun tidak hanya hijau, bahkan ada yang berwarna emas. Baekhyun benar-benar belum pernah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jika dilihat ke sebelah kanan terdapat patung centaurus gagah berukuran kira-kira tiga meter yang diapit dengan 2 patung satir yang berukuran kira-kira satu setengah meter. Masing-masing patung mengenakan baju tempur dilengkapi helm besi berbulu ayam warna warni dan memegang pedang berujung lancip.

Anak-anak remaja berkeliaran sambil berbincang-bincang dengan temannya yang lain. Sebagian besar mereka memakai kaos polos warna warni, tetapi dengan celana longgar yang seragam yaitu berwarna hitam. Mereka ada yang membawa pedang, panah, tombak, botol air yang diikat ke pinggang, tongkat kayu seukuran tongkat baseball dan lain lain. Mereka sedikit tertarik saat melihat pemuda berbaju kotor, robek-robek juga bau. Jangan lupakan wajah Baekhyun yang berdebu, tersayat ranting, dan tertempel sobekan daun basah. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum manis namun gagal karena mereka justru melanjutkan acaranya masing-masing yang sempat tertunda.

"Ahh, leganya." Ucap pemuda berkaos hijau.

"Ayo, kita harus menemui Lay sekarang." Timpal pemuda berambur pirang.

Baekhyun melirik kedua pemuda disamping kiri dan kanannya. Ternyata mereka sudah melepas topeng besi itu. Si pemuda berkaos putih dan berambut pirang itu sedikit mirip bule mungkin dia blasteran. Dan satu kata untuk wajahnya adalah tampan. Di samping kirinya, si pemuda pemanah memiliki rambut hitam ikal dengan mata belo yang berbinar-binar seperti anak balita. Tapi semakin diperhatikan wajah itu mirip seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan ketika bertemu di hutan, namun jauh sebelum itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pemuda bule itu menuntunnya dengan hati-hati entah menuju mana, mungkin menuju si Lay itu.

"Oh Kris, disana kau rupanya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda berkaos jingga mendekati mereka bertiga dan tersenyum amat manis sambil menatap ke samping kanannya. Kris? Jadi pemuda bule ini namanya Kris? Pedang besar dan sepertinya berat terpasang dipinggangnya. Wajahnya sedikit diangkat dengan gaya yang angkuh juga anggun. Lengan kaosnya yang dilipat hingga atas bahu memperlihatkan lengannya yang putih juga sedikit berotot.

"Ah, Baekhyun, ini Luhan. Dia adalah ketua di markas ini. Dan Lu, dia adalah Baekhyun. Aku dan Chanyeol bertemu dengannya di hutan." Luhan mulai mengamati Baekhyun dengan teliti, seperti mengamati seekor anak kucing yang sengsara dan merana yang memohon untuk diberi makan.

Well, wajah Luhan tampan sekaligus cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Baekhyun merasakan firasat janggal, pemuda itu adalah orang yang semestinya dia kenal.

"Hai, Baek-Hyun? mustahil... Kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang." Menyebutkan namanya dengan penuh penekanan justru membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri meskipun wajahnya dihiasi senyuman manis nan imutnya.

"H-hai, Luhan. Jadi, apa maksudmu aku mirip sekali seseorang? Apa aku punya..emm, semacam kembaran?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, mencoba untuk tidak takut namun gagal.

"Tidak, bukan kembaran, tapi entahlah aku akan membahasnya nanti." Nada suaranya kini terdengar sangat tegas. Luhan diam-diam sedikit melirik ke samping kiri Baekhyun dengan tidak suka dan memalingkan pandangannya pada Kris sambil tersenyum manis –lagi-.

"Jika tidak ingin membahas _dia_ jangan memulainya terlebih dahulu!" Chanyeol entah kenapa yang awalnya terlihat kelewat ramah kini jadi marah-marah pada ketua markas. Seakan-akan perkataan Luhan menyinggung hatinya.

"Sudahlah, membentak ketua markas tidak ada untungnya kan?" Kris mencoba untuk melerainya, tapi itu memperburuk suasana. Chanyeol mendelik pemuda pirang itu sambil mendecih. "Maaf aku sudah membentak pacar mu." Luhan tidak perlu segan-segan membentak balik pemuda berkaos hijau itu. Malah dia memperlakukannya seperti roh transparan yang tidak pantas untuk dilirik pun.

"A-ah, baiklah jika tidak mau dibahas." Baekhyun setidaknya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang semakin lama semakin seram saja. Apa Luhan dan pemuda berkaos hijau itu musuh bebuyutan? Mereka terlihat tidak akur sekali.

"hahaha, jangan gerogi begitu. Aku bukan orang jahat, yah meski aku ketua dan mengharuskan bersikap tegas juga galak, tapi aku cukup baik dan ramah." Pernyataan itu membuatnya lega, tidak seburuk perkiraanya ternyata.

"Kau terluka, sebaiknya kita harus menemui Lay. Ah, dia adalah ahli penyembuh di markas ini jika kau penasaran. Kris, kau harus menyuruh si-bodoh itu untuk membersihkan Megantum secepatnya." Perintah Luhan pada pacarnya. Sedikit cemburu memang mendengar Kris sudah punya pacar.

"Parkchan, kau mendengar itu kan?" tanya Kris. Aku melirik kesamping kiri disana pemuda yang dipanggil Parkchan hanya mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Well, sebenci itu kah Luhan? Mungkin, ia bisa bertanya nanti apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sebenarnya. Ia bahkan tidak tertawa saat mendengar nama pemuda berkaos hijau yang dipanggil Parkchan, nama menggemaskan seperti itu pasti selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Yeah, nama yang tidak asing menurutnya. Baekhyun kira dia ingat sesuatu. Kini ingatan itu telah lenyap.

"Ohya, sepertinya malam ini ada perekrutan anggota baru. Persiapkan diri kalian pada acara api unggun nanti." Seru Luhan.

"Anggota baru?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya? Kau ditemukan..ah maksudku bertemu dengan Kris dan Chanyeol di hutan dan itu artinya kau adalah anggota baru di markas ini." Jawab Luhan dengan sabar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak tau asal usulku." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tau asal usulmu? Apa kau pergi ke hutan sendirian?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya. Luhan mulai bingung, dan dalam hati ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Bukankah orang yang memasuki hutan ini memiliki tujuan, yaitu datang ke markas ini untuk menjadi pahlawan. Dan tentu saja dia diantar setidaknya oleh salah satu keluarganya. Bukan begitu, Lu? Pantas saja aku dan Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sendirian dikejar-kejar serigala bersayap." tanya Kris yang akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Mungkin dia datang kesini dengan cara yang agak... berbeda. Tidak sembarang orang dapat datang ke wilayah ini. Sebaiknya kita meminta keputusan pada Chen apakah ia layak tinggal disini atau tidak." Baekhyun pun hanya mengikuti mereka bertiga yang berjalan entah menuju mana. Situasi saat ini cukup membuatnya gelisah. Bagaimana jika ia tidak layak tinggal disini? Mungkinkah dia akan diusir? Atau lebih kejamnya dia akan dicambuk hingga tewas?

Dan pahlawan. Baekhyun baru tahu jika semua orang yang ada disini adalah sekelompok pahlawan. Dan artinya mereka mempunyai semacam kekuatan seperti yang Baekhyun lihatkan di terowongan tadi. Yah, Baekhyun harap dia bisa menjadi salah satunya. Dan Baekhyun bisa tinggal disini dengan leluasa tanpa dikejar-kejar serigala bersayap dan tanpa makan dedaunan mentah.

.

.

Pemuda di altar bebatuan mengangkat tangan. Petir kemerahan berkilat di angkasa, mengguncangkan bangunan tua di dekatnya. Kemudia dia menurunkan tangan, dan gemuruh pun berhenti. Awan-awan berubah warna dari abu-abu menjadi putih dan terbuyarkan.

Atraksi yang cukup mengesankan, apalagi penampilan pemuda itu kurang meyakinkan. Dia tidak tinggi, kurus, berambut cokelat gelap, memakai celana hitam longgar tentu saja, kaos abu luntur yang longgar, dan jubah melorot. Dia kelihatan seperti orang-orangan sawah yang memakai seprai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun.

Pemuda berjubah menoleh. Dia tersenyum miring dan menampakan ekspresi agak sinting di matanya. Di satu tangannya memegang pisang dapur tajam dan di tangan satunya lagi, ada sesuatu yang menyerupai hewan mati. Alhasil, penampilannya semakin jauh dari kata waras.

"Baekhyun, ini Chen." Kata Luhan.

"Oow, bukannya kau sudah mati, atau _dia_ bereinkarnasi?"

"Maaf? Sudah mati apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak dijawab sama sekali. Memangnya dia mayat yang bangkit dari kubur apa.

"Bodohnya aku, tidak mungkin ia bereinkarnasi langsung sebesar ini. Ah lupakan saja! aku hanya bercanda." gerutu pemuda ceking itu, sambil sekali-kali melirik Baekhyun dengan was-was.

"Apa kamu membunuh hewan kecil berbulu?" aneh memang Baekhyun menyebut kata 'kamu' tidak seperti mereka yang menyebut kata 'kau', agak baku menurutnya. Ia pikir, dulu ia sudah terbiasa menyebut orang-orang dengan kata 'kamu'.

Chen memandang benda di tangannya yang sudah tak berdaya. Benda itu ternyata boneka panda mungil yang punggungnya mengeluarkan kapuk. Baekhyun memandang boneka dan Chen secara bergantian. Benar-benar tidak waras.

"Dia mungkin hanya mirip, Chen. Namanya Baekhyun. Dan kau Chanyeol, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk segera membersihkan Megantum?" Ucap Luhan dengan tenang. Chanyeol memelototinya dan siap untuk meninju wajah cantik Luhan. "Nanti saja aku sedang malas." Okay, mungkin dulu ada hubungan yang tidak enak antara Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah nama Baekhyun itu nama korea dari Bai Xian?" pertanyaan Chen cukup mengundang keterkejutan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi aku bukan Bai Xian atau siapa lah itu. Aku bahkan ada di hutan beberapa hari setelah aku sadar dari tidurku dengan keadaan hilang ingatan. Walau aku hanya mengetahui namaku, aku cukup yakin jika aku bukan Bai Xian."

"Aku kurang yakin memang, tapi mungkin ramalan yang akan menjawabnya nanti." Ucap Chen sambil mengeluarkan gumpalan kapuk dari punggung boneka panda.

"Kamu peramal?" Chen hanya tersenyum miring alih alih menjawab.

"Chen, apakah ia layak tinggal disini sebagai pahlawan? Melihat dia datang kesini dengan cara yang tidak biasa." Mereka berempat melihat Chen mengambil boneka panda yang kelewat imut, lalu ia robek punggungnya menggunakan pisan dapur. Mata jahilnya tertutup dan mulut tipisnya berkomat-kamit. Tak lama ia membuka matanya lalu tersenyum sinis dan itu membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang bagus. Dan kau bisa tinggal di sini." Katanya dengan datar.

"Terima kasih." Bukan Baekhyun yang mengucapkannya, tapi Chanyeol. Dia kelihatannya sangat puas dengan keputusan Chen. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian kedatangan teman rupanya." Mereka berempat menoleh.

Datanglah si pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit kecokelatan, matanya berwarna gelap dan rambutnya hitam berantakan. Dia mengenakan cincin tengkorak perak, sabut berupa rantai, dan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak. Di pinggangnya tersandang pedang hitam pekat.

Pemuda itu terguncang, bahkan sedikit panik. "Ini Baekhyun." Kata Luhan. "Dia orang baik. Baekhyun, ini sepupuku, Son of Death." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya.

"Aku, Zitao."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf lama updatenya, ketika siap nge-post eh tiba-tiba modem abis paket. Sial banget.

Makasih banyak yang udah review, aku sangat menghargai kalian semua readers!

Nah, di review ada yang nanya nih, yang mungkin para readers juga gak tau :

· Bingung itu judulnya pake bahasa apa yah?

Judulnya aku ambil dari bahasa kuno, lebih tepatnya dari novel Eragon yang keempat. Wiol Ono : Demi Kau dan Aiedail : Bintang Pagi.

Yang masih bingung sama ceritanya,

· ini petualangan alam mimpi atau real?

Itu... para readers yang sebaiknya menebak-nebak. Entar juga kalian bakal tau kalau itu real atau sekedar mimpi. Di Chapter ini mungkin udah ada yang bisa nebak atau sudah tau mungkin?

Dan , para Silent Readers aku mengharapkan review anda semua. Aku gak maksa harus me-review dalam bentuk pujian, komentar, atau apa pun. Cukup untuk meninggalkan jejak kalau kalian sudah membaca itu sudah aku hargai.

Bagi ada yang mau memberi masukan, silakan dan dengan senang hati aku terima.


End file.
